


Ritrovarsi ancora

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [7]
Category: The Well - Marie Sexton
Genre: Foreplay, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Ehi, ciao.» lo salutò Haven.«Ciao.» la voce di Pierce era un po' roca, così come lo sguardo stanco non era minimamente camuffato, malgrado lo schermo che li separava. Haven gli sorrise e anche Pierce assunse un'espressione dolce, mentre si raddrizzava con quello che doveva essere un tablet, piuttosto che un portatile.





	Ritrovarsi ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** webcam || **lista:** kink

Haven spense il televisore, massaggiandosi la fronte con due dita, mentre si raddrizzava sul suo nuovo divano. Abitava nella villa ormai da un anno, un anno in cui aveva avuto il suo bel da fare per rimetterla a nuovo e in cui i gemelli Hunter erano stati in giro più del solito. Jordan, d'altra parte, sembrava divertirsi nel fare il terzo incomodo. Pierce non apprezzava, ma Haven, invece, si divertiva: non aveva mai considerato _davvero_ quell'aspetto tra i due; l'aver creduto Jordan un assassino dodici anni, di certo doveva essere stato un ottimo deterrente.  
Le riprese del loro programma li teneva impegnati almeno 8 mesi l'anno, sebbene Pierce trovasse sempre almeno un weekend al mese per tornare da lui, nella casa che Haven ormai aveva occupato e reso sua. I ricordi al suo interno non sarebbero mai svaniti, così come il pozzo – ormai interrato –, ma andava bene così. Haven aveva convissuto con la scomparsa di Elise per così tanto tempo, che l'idea di vivere nel posto in cui era rimasta non gli faceva effetto: era, dopotutto, uno scrittore di libri horror e, in fondo, l'idea che Elise infestasse i dintorni, era più rassicurante che spaventosa.  
Venne strappato dai suoi pensieri dallo squillo ripetitivo proveniente dal suo portatile, che indicava una chiamata di Skype in arrivo. Aveva sempre odiato quel trillo, ma stava cominciando a rivalutarlo grazie a Pierce – del resto era l'unico modo che avevano per comunicare quando era bloccato in qualche località assurda per settimane a filmare.  
Si alzò dal divano e, dopo aver rimosso lo screensaver, rispose alla chiamata.  
La faccia di Pierce occupava quasi tutto lo schermo, così come la sua barba da fare e i suoi occhi brillanti; i capelli biondi erano scomposti, chiaro segno che avessero appena finito una nottata a studiare fenomeni, alla ricerca di qualche indizio.  
Una serata a girare, rendeva Pierce decisamente stressato, ma allo stesso tempo eccitato. Da quando i ruoli tra lui e il fratello si erano invertiti – Pierce era diventato un _credente_ e Jordan uno _scettico –_ il programma aveva subito un'impennata in positivo.  
Erano abituati a non vedere Pierce così fiducioso, lui era la parte acida del duo di _Paranormal Hunters_; così quando dopo l'indagine sul passato condiviso dai fratelli e da Haven, Pierce era tornato completamente cambiato, gli ascolti erano andati alle stelle.  
«Ehi, ciao.» lo salutò Haven.  
«Ciao.» la voce di Pierce era un po' roca, così come lo sguardo stanco non era minimamente camuffato, malgrado lo schermo che li separava. Haven gli sorrise e anche Pierce assunse un'espressione dolce, mentre si raddrizzava con quello che doveva essere un tablet, piuttosto che un portatile.  
«Come sono andate le riprese?»  
Pierce fece un movimento con la mano, unendo l'indice con il pollice in una “o” che stava, chiaramente, a indicare che fosse andato tutto bene; era un segnale d'altri tempi, ma era divertente vederlo usare dal proprio compagno.  
«Abbiamo raccolto abbastanza materiale senza dover ripetere tutto di nuovo. Colpi, sbalzi di temperatura delle stanze... niente di troppo complicato. Normale amministrazione insomma.» sentiva un _ma_ nel suo tono e attese che proseguisse. «Però quella che ci interessa è la casa dei vicini. Lì probabilmente c'è qualche problema.»  
Haven annuì con un cenno, assumendo un'espressione un po' preoccupata; sapeva che lui e Jordan avevano quel piccolo hobby, ossia aiutare le persone che _non volevano_ finire sul programma, ma che desideravano semplicemente essere indirizzati per risolvere il problema delle attività indesiderate.  
«Oh, bene.» si limitò a dire. Pierce si lasciò scappare una risata: Haven non appariva mai troppo entusiasta quando andavano a esplorare posti apparentemente pericolosi. Non gli avrebbe mai detto nulla, ma l'altro ormai aveva capito e ogni volta lo rassicurava in proposito. «Staremo attenti.»  
«Ok.» rispose Haven, lasciando uscire un sospiro.  
Il silenzio proseguì per qualche minuto, prima che Pierce si alzasse da quello che doveva essere un divanetto e portasse con sé il tablet, facendo scattare la serratura. Il cuore di Haven mancò un battito, in una strana aspettativa.  
Avevano cominciato con il sesso virtuale da poco, più per curiosità che per reale necessità. Il divertimento era stato molto, specialmente perché dopo dodici anni separati, si sentivano come se fossero un po' ragazzini e a causa del lavoro sempre in movimento di Pierce era un buon compromesso per quando avevano un po' di tempo e volevano entrare un po' in intimità.  
Haven aveva provato con il sesso via messaggio, ma era stato fallimentare: descrivere ciò che avrebbe voluto fare con Pierce e leggere le sue reazioni, lo aveva lasciato più in ansia da prestazione che altro. Poteva essere uno scrittore di successo, ma non riusciva davvero a esprimere a parole il proprio desiderio e il proprio amore per l'altro uomo.  
«Jordan sta dormendo in un'altra stanza dell'albergo, ma non si sa mai.» commentò Pierce; Haven riconobbe la voce più profonda dell'amante, quella che preannunciava il suo desiderio e un proseguo della serata in un certo modo. Santo Cielo, gli mancava da morire.  
«Va bene.» si ritrovò a dire, sentendosi davvero molto stupido in effetti. Non era bravo in quel genere di cose; Pierce diceva sempre che era impavido, che non si lasciava spaventare e faceva le cose che a lui sembravano insormontabili con così tanta facilità da lasciarlo a bocca aperta... ma Haven non si era mai visto in quel modo.  
Pierce rise, con quell'aria sbarazzina che a Haven faceva sempre mancare un battito di troppo e lo guardò, prima di posare il tablet su – probabilmente – una scrivania di lato al letto. Lo vide sedersi nuovamente su quello e ammiccare. «Allora, vuoi farmi vedere cosa indossi o devo indovinare?»  
Lo scrittore arrossì di botto, prima di alzarsi, afferrare il portatile e andare nella camera da letto.  
Posò il portatile sul comodino, lasciando le luci soffuse volontariamente, cosa che fece ridere nuovamente Pierce. «Ancora a giocare con le luci?»  
«Non funzionano bene.» fece notare. Era una bugia e anche Pierce lo sapeva, ma non commentò; lo avrebbe visto in penombra, ma Haven continuava a sentirsi davvero inferiore a livello fisico rispetto a Pierce. Aveva cominciato ad allenarsi la mattina o la sera, a seconda dei suoi ritmi di lavoro e delle scadenze e stava cominciando a notare qualche miglioramento, ma era ancora ben lontano dalla forma perfetta del conduttore televisivo.  
Pierce indossava i vestiti che normalmente portava durante le riprese sul posto, quando dovevano filmare delle attività – non quando presentavano il programma. Aveva l'aria sfatta e stanca, i capelli biondi mossi e dal taglio alla moda; i jeans scuri e la camicia gli aderivano bene al corpo, facendo intravedere bene quanto l'aspettativa lo stesse rendendo ansioso di proseguire.  
Haven, d'altro canto, aveva addosso una tuta scolorita e non proprio sexy, gli occhiali sul naso e i capelli erano un casino inenarrabile; per fortuna la penombra mascherava un po' lo scempio.  
Lo vide posarsi la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni. «Togli la mano, Pierce e fammi vedere.» gli disse; l'uomo sorrise maliziosamente, facendo quanto gli era stato detto e sbottonandosi con un gesto i jeans, per poi abbassare la cerniera e gli slip, abbastanza da tirarne fuori il sesso che si stava rapidamente gonfiando. Pierce non attese istruzioni e cominciò a masturbarsi, facendo calare i pantaloni e l'intimo a terra.  
Haven si riempì della sua immagine, sentendolo sospirare a ogni passaggio. Si disfò dei propri pantaloni imitando il compagno e cominciando a masturbarsi a propria volta, prima di chiudere gli occhi con un gemito. «Chiudi gli occhi, Pierce.»  
Erano due novellini – o forse lo era solo lui – ma andava sempre molto a sentimento in quei momenti; Pierce lo seguiva docilmente, fiducioso delle sue parole e desideroso di quell'affetto che, come gli aveva detto in precedenza, sembrava così fuori portata. Lasciarsi aveva ferito entrambi, specialmente Pierce: accusare suo fratello di omicidio, di certo, non aveva contribuito a mantenerli in contatto, ma poi...  
«Haven... Haven, _ti prego._» la voce di Pierce implorante lo fece desistere dal pensiero, facendogli aprire gli occhi per vedere l'altro uomo sdraiato sul letto, le gambe piegate e ben divaricate, in modo che potesse vederlo, mentre stimolava da fuori l'anello di muscoli tra le sue natiche.  
Haven inghiottì a vuoto, la mano che aveva sul sesso che diminuiva il ritmo. «Fallo pure.» forse sarebbe stato più di effetto dirgli “scopati con le dita”, ma anche il solo pensarlo lo faceva sentire stupido.  
Pierce mugolò un apprezzamento, prima di cominciare a penetrarsi. Il primo dito fu facile e venne inglobato facilmente, tanto che l'uomo non emise altro che un sospiro di sollievo; Haven intravedeva sul comodino del lubrificante, con cui chiaramente Pierce si stava divertendo.  
Si picchettò sull'uretra, rabbrividendo di piacere mentre vedeva l'altro uomo infilarsi con attenzione un secondo dito. Ci mise qualche momento in più e attenzione, ma eccolo che entrava con quel rumore di risucchio che a Haven fece aumentare la salivazione.  
«Haven...» la voce di Pierce era ridotta a un sussulto, ansimi continui e rumori umidi. Haven inghiottì nuovamente la saliva che minacciava di colargli dalla bocca semiaperta, concentrato com'era nel guardare il proprio compagno che si dava piacere con le dita chiamando il suo nome.  
«Mettine un altro.» Pierce lasciò uscire un gemito basso e prolungato, sbirciando lo schermo con la sua espressione sexy e vogliosa. Non sapeva quando si fosse tolto la camicia – o quando anche lui si fosse tolto tutto – ma erano entrambi nudi e mentre Pierce sbirciava con gli occhi appannati, Haven lo osservava infilarsi un terzo dito dentro.  
Strinse la propria eccitazione per impedirsi un orgasmo prematuro, a cui non aveva ancora dato il giusto tempo per prepararsi, mentre Pierce si agitava nel penetrarsi e allargarsi con le sue tre dita, probabilmente alla ricerca della prostata, a cui sarebbe potuto arrivare visto che le sue dita erano abbastanza affusolate.  
Quando la raggiunse, Haven se ne accorse subito dal gemito sorpreso, così come dall'improvvisa immobilità del corpo del compagno. «Continua...» lo incoraggiò e Pierce lo fece, stimolandosi più e più volte quel punto magico, mentre la sua voce si alzava sempre di più, tanto che fu costretto a portarsi una mano sulla bocca per evitare che, probabilmente, Jordan e altri dello staff si accorgessero di cosa stava facendo.  
Haven lo trovò intrigante, per poi cominciare a masturbarsi più velocemente, conscio del fatto che Pierce stesse rapidamente cavalcando l'onda dell'orgasmo che si sarebbe infranta a breve.  
Entrambi gemendo, raggiunsero l'orgasmo con qualche ultima accortezza e Pierce si lasciò ricadere mollemente sul letto, rivoltandosi tuttavia in modo da poter vedere bene il tablet – sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi per portarselo vicino, così aumentò di poco la luminosità della stanza, provocando una risatina stanca da parte dell'altro.  
«Oh, guarda caso... hanno ripreso a funzionare.»  
«Già.» avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma era un siparietto ben collaudato e, di certo, non avrebbe smesso di farlo solo per dare la soddisfazione a Pierce di vederlo chiaramente mentre si masturbava e sbavava per il suo sedere e non solo. Potevano essere pazzi l'uno dell'altro, ma Haven aveva ancora una parvenza di dignità o, perlomeno, voleva ancora provare a mantenerla.  
«Sono stanco...» sussurrò con la voce impastata Pierce. Haven sorrise intenerito, notando che già si stava assopendo; avrebbe voluto essere lì per rimboccargli le coperte e stringerlo, ma non poteva. «Dormi allora, ci sentiamo quando ti svegli.» Haven sapeva che, probabilmente, Pierce non aveva sentito nulla di quello che aveva detto, già addormentato, così dopo un ultimo sguardo, terminò la chiamata. A volte la distanza lo uccideva, ma era bello, sapere che Pierce non aveva rinunciato a loro, malgrado tutte le ragioni che avrebbero potuto esserci contro la loro storia. Haven ne era grato e, una minuscola parte di sé, continuava a desiderare di essere migliore per Pierce, per renderlo felice – anche se Pierce era già felice.


End file.
